A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device using a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect in memory cells that store information, and it attracts attention as a next-generation memory device that is featured in high-speed operation, large capacity and non-volatility. Research and development has been made to replace the MRAM with a nonvolatile memory such as a DRAM and an SRAM. It is desirable to operate the MRAM in the same manner as the DRAM and SRAM for reducing costs of the development and facilitating the replacement.